Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cutting tool. More particularly, the invention pertains to a cutting tool for milling a rail top with a plurality of different types of cutting inserts helically mounted on the cutting tool.
Description of Related Art
Conventional cutting tools for milling a rail top consists of random spacing of the cutting inserts and a square pocket design for the chip flutes. As a result, conventional cutting tools experience increased tool pressure, shortened tool life, and less efficiency during the milling of the rail form. Thus, there is a need to provide a cutting tool that provides smoother, efficient milling of the rail form, while providing consistent tool pressure, thereby improving tool life.